Simplify the expression. $(2z+5)(-4z-5)$
Answer: First distribute the ${2z+5}$ onto the ${-4z}$ and ${-5}$ $ = {-4z}({2z+5}) + {-5}({2z+5})$ Then distribute the ${-4z}.$ $ = ({-4z} \times {2z}) + ({-4z} \times {5}) + {-5}({2z+5})$ $ = -8z^{2} - 20z + {-5}({2z+5})$ Then distribute the ${-5}$ $ = -8z^{2} - 20z + ({-5} \times {2z}) + ({-5} \times {5})$ $ = -8z^{2} - 20z - 10z - 25$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -8z^{2} - 30z - 25$